One weird forest
by Game Vlad
Summary: Worriz gets a letter from one of his old friend that even he couldn't find out who it was so he ended up in a simple house but then no one was home. he heard someone outside. the house and checked it out what will he find?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Wow my first story of combining my fav Lego legends of Chima character with a story from a horror commonly known as Slender the arrival. SO without further words not included with the story LET IT BEGINN

Disclaimer: I DON'T own the show, the character(s) or the game companies. However I have the game and know the story front to back.

One day Worriz was doing his usual things he does, but something surprised him. One of his friends said "Hey Worriz, some friend of yours said that he wants you to help him get settled in his new house and to throw him a party for no reason. Who is this person?" said Worriz left confused. "I … have absolutely no idea who. The person didn't put his name in the letter and in the envelope the name is scratched out. Really" said Worriz even more confused than ever. "Uh Worriz? Yes. He did leave his address in the envelope. Might as well go and check it out. Hmmmm. After all he is your friend. Ok. But before I leave, how did you know it was a guy who wrote the letter? The handwriting explains it all. Oh. Well then I to help him out then. Worriz replied and jumped on his speedor and went to the address.

When he was closing in on the street something popped up and made him crash into a tree and knocked him out. "Oh my aching head" said Worriz in a lot of pain when he got up and search his surroundings. He checked the address on the crumpled up envelope and he was almost there. "Well, got to ride my… oh." He noticed his speedor is busted up.

AN: At this time, Worriz has a video camera and he uses it the time till this story is over. He never checks the camera he just uses it till the end.

"Well, got to walk it then." As he was walking down to the house he noticed a car, a truck and that it environment was getting darker as he was closing to the house. "Well whoever is this guy better not leave the front door open as well as leaving the house as dirty as those ravens. Please have some manners people." as he was in the house it was dark at the top floors but fortunately there was a flashlight. "This thing is like my mother tooth, it shines light in the darkness but this thing has two buttons; one turns it on and the other one makes it narrower and brighter, cool." As he went upstairs he heard some static on his cam and checks the window nothing. Then when he turns to his left he found a locked door. "What?! This door is locked?! Well thanks to my strength in can break this door down." When he busted the door he just saw a room with pages with weird doodles on them. "Heh, my drawings are ten times better than that!" when he saw a paper on a desk he noticed it was a map leading to the backside of the house. When he picked it up and headed outside a loud scream coming from the back of the house. When he stared at the big forest he had to take the risk. "Well I guess I can help out whoever is in there." He walked to the forest with no sound but his soft short breathing and his steps on the dry dirt with a flashlight.

What will Worriz encounter in the forest? And what with the scream? Find out in the next chapter! Do Worriz a solid and read to see what he sees

AN: well it was short for me because I did this in about +12:00 AM so what will Worriz find in the next chapter? Only I will know, for you people to find out so give what you thought and see you later.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: O…K. so it took me some time to come up with this chapter, some say it was quick for a normal person. Anyway let this be good for me to come up and you people to read = win-win. And Worriz is still filming everything with his video camera.

Disclaimer: I don't own any slender and legends of chima characters.

When Worriz started walking outside the dark house and noticed a path just like the one he saw earlier. "Well, this seems normal. Just dark trees, a random scream, and…a yellow generator how nice." He walked close to the generator and found a switch, wires connecting to some lights that were on the floor. "Well, here go's nothing." He flipped the switch and the lights reveled more of the path. "Well guess I'd better turn of my automatic torch then.

Whoa, second generator near a river and a burnt up barn, now that's something you don't see every night. Heh heh, ah not funny Worriz." He said to himself. When he flips the switch he saw, the barn, it _is_ burned up. As he got close he heard a noise coming from the barn. "Uh… hello? Is anyone there?" no reply. He noticed an opening. As he went inside everything was completely burnt. He also heard someone crying in a corner. "Hello please tell me what's wrong, and this better not be a pran- HOLY CAVORA! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" He saw a dark person standing. "Please can you come closer um… I don't want to shine some light on you, if that hurts you. So please come to the low light… so I can see you." Nothing happened. "Ok? (Gasp) how about I come closer. Now I see y- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" that dark thing grabbed Worriz, shown its scary face at him and thrown him across the barn so hard that he just broke one of the wooden plank that was blocking the outside open while the thing disappeared.

"(groans) Well… that's one way to get me but I'm still alive, hurt but alive whoever you are!" Again to Worriz's strength he was just hurt but he was still able to walk the pain off. As he was following the path he saw an entrance called: Oak Side Parks. "Well might as well go and…" He saw a man from the distance. That man was so tall and went closer to him. "Hey you come here. I just want to talk to you!" (One sec. static) that man was gone. "Oh well must be the pain. Luckily, when I get pain, it always goes away in a fast rate. Well I'm here." He found a key and a locked door he opened the door. "Well then, time to investigate because I have a lot of questions to ask people at home and find the answers to, like Eris. She's a birdbrain, heh heh. But one question still bothers me: If that thing was there and a tall man disappeared out of nowhere then, what lies beyond this place? Well I better find out since I'm a risk- taker.

AN: well then I'm done with another chapter and believe me it took me some time and me listening to some geometry dash music to create both of them. So hope you enjoy this one and, if you have some ideas for me put them in the reviews and if I use your idea then I'll put your name on the next story that helped me out with the story. So the next chapter will have the tall man coming out close to my fav. And main character of the story so till next time. =)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: well this chapter was so fast to think of because this person called silver dollars read it and I felt like "I need to create this" and I just can't believe he would read this and I've been thinking. My next story "The minecraft duo" it's where I put myself and worriz in minecraft. So check for that too. And you know Worriz is still recording in the whole story. So without further sayings (by me) START THIS STORY!

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of slender the arrival. And legends of chima.

"So we can see I need to use my automatic torch to see what is in the park." Once Worriz turned it on he wandered to a boarded up office and picked up a blue piece of paper. It was the official rules and guidelines. "One, I don't care. Two- and forget this. I got to see what else I can find." So he moved on to the "boring" office according to Worriz. And decided he should see what he can find past the fence.

"Well it's a forest and it has a map here. Great this stupid piece of paper that has a tall stick figure in the center and a bunch of no's written all around him." He picked it up and put it in his pocket and focused on the map. Then he heard a random "boom!…boom!…boom!…boom!… "This isn't the soft breeze I heard earlier. And- oh a water tower and a rusty old one too… I wonder if the animaniacs still live here." Upon his closer inspection he found a second piece of paper. This one had a face the eyes had been crossed out and the writing said "watches no eyes." Witten on it too. "Well this is… weird. But I don't give. Well might as well-"(low static) when he watched his camera it started to shake with a bit of static.

"Hmmm. Stupid camera. That's it. I'm never buying from the ravens ever again. This is some fatly equipment." After complaining for a minute he discovered "Oak Side park and office and public restroom." He checked inside it and found another note once again it had the tall stick figure and the word "FOLOWS" on one of the side and the other had a few trees. After he put the page in his pocket the sound got noisier. Going along the boom!... he heard an eerily organ playing. "Ok this is getting serious. I mean the pages, the sound I feel this is a pro prank. But who would make this prank and planed it well hmmmm. (Jeopardy music) Laval? Nah to kind. Ravens, nope. Too cheap. (Eerily sounds returns, static flash.)

AH! AH! What was that?!" the man was in the distance. That man gave Worriz quite a jump. When Worriz watched him his camera starts stuttering, shaking. "Well this is really not fair. I better go back and tell somebody to fix my camera because it's starting to get on my nerves." As he walked not noticing the man following him, he eventually reached the entrance. But wait. "What this wasn't there before. And is that man still OH YEAH he's still following me. Hmmm. better walk a bit faster and well I found a car. Can I- WOAH! How you get over there guy geez man! Oh yeah I forgot. You are part of a prank to see what I look like in scared surprise but it will never work pal." He got closer to the car and noticed it was totaled and he's not a mechanic so he left it be.

When he walked to a lake he noticed a tent with a page and a low light fire the forth page had a drawing of the stick figure in a forest. "Whoever did these notes better improve on your hand writing!" Then he found a light post. When he looked around he found another page. This one had writhing. "Don't look or it takes you?" Worriz questioned the page as the sound got scarier. A foggy wind sound came with the two sounds making it quite hard to listen to himself talk. "Wow and no win- wait. Yep. We got wind." The man was getting closer to Worriz and he had more camera issues.

The cam keeps shaking, the static stutter got noisier and blurrier. "Wow this IS intense that that man is here and possibly cha-"AHHHHHHH!" the man was close almost to his face and gave Worriz a jumpscare that made run quick. "That thing was never THAT close to me! Wow! That was for real! Forget pranks this is no prank!" as he ran he came across another vehicle that was out of gas. As he walked around the truck, there was a page in it this one said "can't run." "Well I'm not some idiot who just runs until his energy was wasted for running, so I can run until… well I don- (flash)what?! What?! Oh yeah I forgot the tall faceless man. Bye. AHHHHHHHHH!" he was running till he was tiered. "Yep, (breathing heavily) he's … one tough… cookie to ... crack. Huh?" He found a page at an outhouse. That one said "HELP ME" on it. Then the sound finally got worse. On a few times some electric bell began to sound as with the foggy wind sounded a bit ghostly with the bell. "WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Worriz began to yell out when the man keeps moving/teleporting closer and closer to Worriz. On his camera was a mess of static and static flashing. "Keep away don't- (flash) HEY I said don't get close!" when Worriz ran to a tree with a low light fire with a page on one of the branches.

Once he picked it up both the man and the sound fade away. "What? Can it be?! Is it really over?! Yes! I'm free- (jumpscare sound) AHHHHHHH!" the man was right behind him but Worriz escaped. He was running until he hit a branch and got KO'ed.

AN: well. What an adventure… that is still not done. Anyway I need help. I need you to help me come up with a character, who is in legends of chma and can be a monster for the next chapter. And I will like to thank silver dollars for motivating me to make this chapter early. AND I will do a minecraft adventure with myself and Worriz so be sure to check that out too so till next time. =)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: so this one took me some time due to some music things I had to take care of but still, I had some time for to think about this so hope you enjoy as well I.

Disclaimer: I don't own slender the arrival, or legends of chima.

"Uh. Where… am I." Worriz stood up to see what happened. It was dusk at the forest but behind him were tall rocks that block his way back.

"Well, I see a path… again so better follow it. I guess." While Worriz was following the mysterious path he spotted an old little house, but he ignored it and continued. "Whoa!" He noticed a big mining company that was old and big. And since it was big inside it was so dark that no one can't see without a good powerful light source. "Well, I don't see another way around it so better go thru it." As he went inside the mine it was completely dark. "Well time to use the automated light giver in order to see thru this dark mine."

When he went past the entrance he saw a piece of paper that said: "attention, in case of sudden power loss, all employees must power at least six generators minimum to power lift elevator." "First of all, I don't work here. Second, I think it was so useful to see this or how in the name of life can I get out of here! It's darker than last night." So when he found one of the generators it was next to the lift that can take him out. "Ok I noticed a BIG problem. Where are the rest of the generators?!" when he walked up to the generator and pressed the button to turn it on. While activating, Worriz noticed the walls around him weren't walls at all. They were gates that slid open while the generator gave out a scary thudding echo. "Well might as well go and investigate where are the remaining five generators."

While turning around two corners, he found another generator and turned it on. After the thudding stopped, a growling noise came echoing too and that sounded unfamiliar to Worriz. "Hello? Hello?!" His voice was echoing around the mine. "Hmmm, oh well must be my fear from last night." When he found a two-story section he saw the third generator and turned it on. While heading up stairs he heard footsteps getting closer to him as he turned around he saw someone tackle him down and started to attack Worriz but Worriz was lucky that he pushed it away back into the darkness. "(grunts) what… the heck was… that?!" when Worriz lied back up he had to crawl but that was the first time that he got beat up before so he wasn't in that much pain.

"Whatever that was, it gone… (growling echoes) for now" he found two rooms in his left and something that leads somewhere in his right. He went left and turned on the fourth generator and dropped down to the floor since there was a side that doesn't have a railing. When he checked behind him he saw the tall faceless man again. "What?! Not you too! Great the person who beat me up and now him! Can this day get any worse?" he asked and almost everyone knows the answer is mostly yes. And it did go worse for Worriz. He got attack him again. Once he got that thing off him, he was hurt bad but nothing serious since Worriz can take the pain. "Will-ow you stop that." He crawled a bit longer and got back up to find a large hallway around the corner and saw three rooms and found the fifth generator and turned it on and the thudding was almost unnoticeable since the tall man was giving Worriz a hard time with his cam and not knowing where that person is.

"Can you guys… KNOCK IT OFF ALLREADY!" Worriz yelled all over the mine and made the man teleport. But at what cost the person was right behind the man and charred to Worriz. "AHHHHH! DON'T COME CLOSER! GET AWAY!" Worriz pressed the second button on his flashlight that made the light narrower and brighter and shined it the persons face. (Scream) "What? Am I dead?" when he looked at the person it was wearing a sweater, some pants, and sneakers. The light was mostly at its face. And the person was blocking his face since the person looked like it was in the darkness for years. "Cool! This will give me an advantage, for all of my pain." He got a good distance that he can see the last generator in the last room in the hallway. So when it covered its face. Worriz ran to the generator and saw the lift from the distance.

"Come on Worriz! Almost to the end-AHHHHHHH!" the man was near the lift but Worriz ran as fast as he could and took the lift up. "(Inhales deeply then exhales) finally that over with! Hopefully nothing more horrific happens.

AN: so that was it for the mine and that took forever because I had to find out what that person did to pass it on to this story but anyway I will mash four parts in two chapters to save time and to make it longer too. So hope you had fun reading this part so till next time. =)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: so this chapter will be mashed together with three parts in the slender story and the next chapter will be the last so we'll be wrapping this story up soon. So hope you enjoy this as well and I own the Xbox 360 version so one part will be confusing to some people let's get on with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything with slender etc.

Worriz finds himself at the top of the mine. "Well hopefully that's it because I had it with that man and that person that attacked me. But at least theirs light here." When Worriz turned the corner he found trees and sun light. "Can it be?" Worriz lightened with his hopes up. He ran towards outside the mine. It really was outside. "Ha ha. Take that mine your no match for me. Well time to see what awaits me in the forest now."

Worriz was off following a path around some boulders when he saw an old teddy bear sitting in a tree the bear was old and dusty with the name Charlie on it. "How can a kid be in the forest" he stared at the bear. As if he was to be hypnotized by the bear, but he fell asleep while his mind was taken to the past. He was in a boy who was playing at a side of the beautiful sunny beach with a slight white fog. Of course he couldn't feel of control the boy.

(AN: this is the dramatic part of the chapter.)

The boy's mom said: "Charlie lunch in five" and continued her conversation with his father. Charlie was walking but something caught his attention. A flash in the distance made Charlie go towards the flash. When he got close the flash was a toy train. As any other kid he picked it up and saw another flash in the distance and decided to leave his parents and follow the flashing train set until his mom said: "Charlie, lunch" he didn't pay attention.

"Charlie? Where did he go" his mom started to get worried for Charlie. And let his father know. Charlie found a forest and the flash was coming from the forest so he went there and got the last toy train. While in the forest the whole scenery changed, the sunny light became gray and the fog covered some of the forest, while his parents yelled: "Charlie?! Where are you Charlie?!" And they won't stop calling him.

When Charlie heard the noise he heard the familiar "boom, boom, boom, boom" then black tentacles came out of the forest and followed Charlie (Charlie whimpering) he screamed out: "HELP!" his parents started to yell out "Charlie!" Charlie was running away from the tentacles back into how he got in, but the exit was way too high for a kid like him so he ran around until he was caught and the tentacles started to enter Charlie. He screamed out with the back of his throat and the tentacles wrapped and corrupted Charlie until he sees nothing but black. All he heard for the last time was his father yelled out: "CHARLIE!"

Worriz woke up after the memory. "Huh, what?" He saw the teddy bear and just ran away questioning, "What happened and what is with the forest?" he spotted a flare and a cave. "Well at least I have something to tell people and some video prove." When he exited the cave he found a place that was open and on the side it had a paper that said: "I WANT TO DIE" wrote all over it. When he went inside he found a small TV with a VCR on top of it, a tape with a label like one of the pages he collected, and a folder labeled homestead on it. He inserted the tape before opening the folder. He grabbed a chair and watched the tape.

It had a woman in the room with the pages in the house he was in earlier. It was a heavy stormy night and the woman was scribbling on a piece of paper and thunder clapped and a flash of static went in her camera. She looked out her window, grabbed her cam and turned on her flashlight, since her lamp turned off. She whispered:

"He's here. She closed her window and then she added: "I need to close all the windows and doors to not let him in." she ran across the hallway and closed two more windows. Then she went down stairs and closed the front door, and then checked for open windows in her right and then, the tall faceless man appeared outside the windows she closed it and ran to the garage and closed the door there. The man appeared inside her house. She whispered: "I need to hide in my room." When she ran back to her room the man appeared in her back and somehow, he threw her out her window.

The tape ends here.

AN: first of all I decided to put "the tape ends here." And the Charlie part was for console and the steam update. Just to let you know. And before I forget, I have a Google+ account so if you want to see what I do or see what I comment and more. It's on Google+ and it's easy to make an account to do more. Well it's like facebook, just on Google and my name is **game vlad,** you can't miss it. So leave a review and I'll be happy to read them so till next time. =)


	6. Chapter 6

AN: so this it. The finally of this story =( but I did try to make this the most suspenseful parts I can think of so we will see. And I was like "man this is the last chapter but I got the biggest chapter for to end this story." And yes this will have a twist at the end so start the finally.

Disclaimer: I don't own slender ETC. but I do own the Xbox 360 copy of the game.

Worriz was surprised at what he saw to that person. "What was that? How was that? And… who was that?" Worriz was so confused but he had a folder labeled homestead on it. When Worriz opened it contained a letter that he ignored but it also contained another tape. "Well let's see what this one have." So he ejected the tape and put it in his pocket for proof. He inserted the tape, sat down in his seat and watched.

When the tape started it was a normal sunset time at a place and the person behind the camera said softly: "The day of September 19th. My name is CR. Where at the side of the Matheson family farm. I'm continuing the search for Charlie's disappearance. Let's see what we can turn up." So when he looked to his left was the farm so he walked to the farm to see further behind the farm. As he did he walked towards a big generator that's out of gas. So he went and followed the path at a tall wheat place to find a sign that pointed left and right. Left said cellar and right said gate. He went to the left following the path to the cellar.

Once entered everything went dark and CR doesn't have a flashlight. But on the side of the walls was a light switch. He switched it on but the lights were so old that thru time to time it flickered on and off. He entered and at least went into a room and found a gas canister. While he was close to exiting the room he saw something run across the long creepy corridor. He saw a person standing at one of the corners so he just took off running out of the cellar.

The sun just set, and everything got a bit dark but he can see his way out. (Loud bang, radial snake like sounds happen) once he heard the sounds he just took off running and following the path. Back to where the generator was. He put gas in and light came on in the other room like the ones in the cellar. He made it inside and inside was all broken and creaking on the ceiling. Once he made it out of place he went and saw a house in the distance where his car is parked. But he didn't have time so he saw what was close to him. He saw a shed a tree house and a burnt up figure. He when went to the shed and saw a picture of a boy. He walked to the tree house and saw a gate key at the bottom. Once he picked it up, he heard the environment sound change. Crickets chirping, the low breeze came in. he went back to the creaking place and while nearing the exit the lights changed. They faded into violet. Once he exited the whole sky turned violet and went back to the tall wheat place and heard that noise again so he took off and went towards the gate in his right.

He opened the lock on the gate and found a graveyard and a church with the door open. He entered the church and the door slammed shut. He turned around and saw a tall man and ran away, but the man teleported. He found some kids toys and decided to take them for research. He heard a disoriented scream and one of the doors on the side just busted open with a weird person at the exit. The person was like a live skeleton and his face had no eyes. CR had found a hallway and went around the person and the person started chasing him. Luckily for CR he exited and shut the door and locked it so that thing can't get out he saw the same house in the distance and ran towards it while inside the doors were blocked but the stairs. He heard the thing in the church break out so he went up stairs into the attic. And a scatter of papers was everywhere. He found a way out of the attic and looked for his way out of the house, but that thing busted in the room he was in. he really took off running out of the house and found his car but he dropped his camera and only showed him running and the thing as well but it only showed the legs and then it went static.

The tape ends here.

Worriz was confused, he stood up from the chair and found the other door open. "How did… I saw the door… what?!" He ignored it and went outside. As he did he went up a little mountain and found a small cave he went down and got his legs hurt for falling. "Why is it so high? Now thanks to that I have my legs in pain." As he went down the cave he heard rumbling and the checked behind him walls covered his entrance. "How did this happen?! Oh well. This cave must be old I mean it looks old so." As he went further down he saw red and went outside. "WHAT?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Worriz yelled. He saw the whole forest on fire and he saw the tall man with his tentacles all around him chasing Worriz. "HOLLY HEAVENS! I have to go!" Worriz took off running for his life making it around the fire he sees. Eventually he made it to the top and saw a building he ran inside it. Once inside the door slammed shut, there was banging against the door and it went dark. "Well better use my light again." He went to a door and it was locked but he did find a key on the floor. "Well got the- (eerily noise happened) WHAT WAS THAT! NO I DON'T WANT TO KNOW! Worriz opened the door and went inside the hallway and then saw trash cans ignited and on fire giving light. Then worst times happened. His flashlight was dead. "Oh no please turn back on PLEASE!" he saw another room filled with cans on fire giving a bit of light on the halls. Worriz followed until he found a dead corpse, a camera and the words "I FAILED YOU" written on the wall he turned on the cam only had audio in it. A woman was said "oh please no!" she said in panic then a guy said "Kate please. I can't." the woman said "oh god no, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry." The guy said in a sad depression. Then he was screaming in pain for a minute. "Okay. That's over with." Then a loud bang happened. Worriz turned around and then saw the fire at the end disappeared. Then the thing ran to Worriz and hurt him so bad that Worriz was knocked out.

Then he woke up in so much pain he was scared all over. He but he stood up and looked around. He was in a place with a light above him and saw that thing looking back at Worriz. "(Grunt) uh hi?" then the light turned off and then back on. The thing was not there. Then Worriz was heard someone crying at the top then he went and found the same burned up barn he was in before. So he found a woman crying. As he went closer someone grabbed Worriz and went off.

The next day Worriz was in a hospital bed. "Hey look! He waking up" Worriz heard while opening his eyes he saw his friends around him. "What happened?" Worriz asked quietly. "You were in a barn in complete pain" Laval said. "Yeah if it weren't for you screams of pain we wouldn't have found you." Added Cragger.

"Where am I? In the hospital." Said Skilver." you had some really bad scars so we took you here."Skilver added. "Will I be okay? Yes you will."

Worriz had one thing in his hand, it was his camera. "Hey what's that in your hand?" Asked Laval. "My camera. Did you record anything? I recorded the whole thing. We'll see what you had been thru."

(The next day) "Wow" Laval said to Worriz "so you just went in a house and all of that happened?! Yes. Yes it did. Worriz said with a smile.

Then everything was normal again but when people see Worriz and his scars they'll know what happened.

THE END

AN: so that it and I thought I added a special star from one of my fav. Authors story so give credit to silver dollars for motivating me and his character. And btw. Great name silver dollars keep it up with the stories as will I keep reading. And I will do more stories in the future so look out for that so hope you like this and till next time. =)


End file.
